Ashita Hareru Kana (song)
Details *'Song title:' Ashita Hareru Kana *'Artist:' Kuwata Keisuke *'From the drama:' Proposal Daisakusen (Fuji TV, 2007) Lyrics (kana) 熱い涙や恋の叫びも 輝ける日はどこへ消えたの？ 明日（あす）もあてなき道を彷徨うなら これ以上もとには戻れない 耳を澄ませば心の声は 僕に何を語り掛けるだろう？ 今は汚れた街の片隅にいて あの頃の空を想うたびに 神より賜えし孤独やトラブル 泣きたい時は泣きなよ これが運命（さだめ）でしょうか？ あきらめようか？ 季節は巡る魔法のように Oh, baby. No, maybe. 「愛」失くして「情」も無い？ 嘆くようなフリ 世の中のせいににするだけ Oh, baby. You're maybe. 「哀」無くして「楽」は無い 幸せのFeeling 抱きしめて　One more time. 或りし日の己れを愛するために 思い出は美しくあるのさ 遠い過去よりまだ見ぬ人生は 夢ひとつ叶えるためにある 奇跡のドアを開けるのは誰？ 微笑みよ　もう一度だけ 君は気づくでしょうか？ その鍵はもう 君の手のひらの上に Why, baby? Oh, tell me. 「愛」失くして「憎」も無い？ 見て見ないようなフリ その身を守るため？ Oh, baby. You're maybe. もう少しの勝負じゃない！ くじけそうな　Feeling 乗り越えて　One more chance. I talk to myself... Oh, baby. No, maybe. 「愛」失くして「憎」も無い？ 嘆くようなフリ 残るのは後悔だけ！ Oh, baby. Smile baby. その生命（いのち）は永遠（とわ）じゃない 誰もがひとりひとり胸の中で そっと囁いているよ 「明日（あした）晴れるかな・・・」 遥か空の下 Lyrics (Romaji) Atsui namida ya koi no sakebi mo kagayakeru hi wa doko e kieta no? Asu mo ate naki michi wo samayou nara kore ijou moto ni wa modorenai Mimi wo sumaseba kokoro no koe wa boku ni nani wo katarikakeru darou? Ima ha yogoreta machi no katasumi ni ite ano koro no sora wo omou tabi ni Kami yori tamaeshi kodoku ya trouble Nakitai toki wa naki na yo Kore ga sadame deshou ka? Akirameyou ka? Kisetsu wa meguru mahou no you ni Oh, baby. No maybe. "Ai" nakushite "jou" mo nai Nageku you na furi Yo no naka no sei ni suru dake Oh, baby. You're maybe. "Ai" nakushite "raku" wa nai Shiawase no Feeling Dakishimete One more time Arishi hi no onore wo ai suru tame ni omoide wa utsukushiku aru no sa Tooi kako yori mada minu jinsei wa yume hitotsu kanaeru tame ni aru Kiseki no door wo akeru no wa dare? Hohoemi yo Mou ichido dake Kimi wa kidzuku deshou ka? Sono kagi wa mou kimi no te no hira no ue ni Why, baby? Oh, tell me. "Ai" nakushite "jou" mo nai Mite minai you na furi Sono mi wo mamoru tame Oh, baby. You're maybe. Mou sukoshi shoubu ja nai!! Kujikesou na Feeling Norikoete One more chance. I talk to myself... Oh, baby. No, maybe. "Ai" nakushite "jou" mo nai? Nageku you na furi Nokoru no wa koukai dake Oh, baby. Smile baby. Sono inochi wa towa ja nai Dare mo ga hitori hitori mune no naka de Sotto sasayaite iru yo "Ashita hareru ka na..." Haruka sora no shita Lyrics (translation) Where did the burning tears, the outcry of love, the sparkling days vanish off to? If we keep wandering down this aimless path we'll never go back to the way things used to be If you listen carefully, what would my heart tell me? Every time I imagine the sky as it was then In the depths of this filthy town The gifts of god... loneliness and troubles Just cry when you feel like it Is this destiny? Should we give up? The seasons are like a magical cycle Oh, baby... No maybe. Losing "love" and without "emotion" Pretending to lament and just blaming it all on the world Oh, baby... You're maybe. Losing "love" and without "comfort" The feeling of happiness Wrap me in your arms one more time The memories remain vividly in order to love your past self Your unknown future, looking from the deep past is for the sole fulfillment of your dream Who opens the door to miracles? Smile, just one more time Will you notice? That key is already in the palm of your hand Why, baby? Oh, tell me. Losing "love" and without "emotion" Pretending not to give it a chance Is it to protect yourself? Oh, baby. You're maybe. The battle's almost won!! Feeling like defeat Overcome... One more chance. I talk to myself... Oh, baby. No, maybe. Losing "love" and without "emotion"? Pretending to lament The only thing left is regret Oh, baby. Smile baby. That life of yours isn't for eternity Everyone whispers softly to themselves deep inside their hearts "Will the sun come out tomorrow...?" Underneath the distant sky Category:JOST